A technical computing environment (TCE) may include a computing environment that allows users to perform tasks related to disciplines, such as, but not limited to, mathematics, science, engineering, medicine, business, etc., more efficiently than if the tasks were performed in another type of computing environment, such as an environment that required the user to develop code in a conventional programming language, such as C++, C, Fortran, Pascal, etc. In some implementations, the TCE may include a dynamically-typed programming language (e.g., the M language, a MATLAB® language, a MATLAB-compatible language, a MATLAB-like language, etc.) that can be used to express problems and/or solutions in mathematical notations. The TCE may use an array, a vector, and/or a matrix as basic elements.